


Upholding Traditions

by KrysKrossZee



Series: A Frozen Heart [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Having been disgraced in the wizarding world, Lucius Malfoy is desperate to regain his offer - even if that means forcing his some into marriage with someone he's never met.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Draco Malfoy
Series: A Frozen Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090388
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020





	Upholding Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first Draco piece, written before Why'd It Have To Be Camping? and let me tell you, Draco and I fell out quite a few times, but that only makes me more proud of the completed story. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This was written using the trope Forced Marriage as part of Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast The Dice event.
> 
> Thanks to SethWren for betaing.

"I'm not going," Draco muttered, not daring to raise his voice at all loud enough so that his parents would be able to hear him. The last thing he needed was to be punished when this whole farce felt like a punishment in the first place.

"What was that?" His mother asked as she finished packing his bag up. He knew he had no choice about getting on that ship to Arendelle tomorrow, but he still wanted to fight them about it.

"Nothing." He said quietly as he sat down on the edge of his bed heavily, a sigh escaping him. This would be his last night here. In a way, he knew that he would be glad to get out of Malfoy Manor. It wasn't as if he had had the best upbringing there after all, but at the same time this was his home and he couldn't imagine living anywhere apart from here.

"She's a princess." His mother said quietly, casting him a look which told him that she was, in fact, sorry for the fate that she was forced upon him, but he knew that she wouldn't change her mind now. Their entire family was disgraced - and they were lucky that his father wasn't locked up in Azkaban. A marriage to a princess, and not just any princess but one that was heir to a throne, would restore their standing.

"I know." He said quietly as he moved slightly so that he could cross his legs underneath him. He knew full well that this was something that needed to happen, but that didn't mean that he was okay with it.

His mother gave his shoulder a squeeze. "It won't be as bad as you think it will be." She told him softly. Draco highly doubted that though. They were forcing him into a marriage with someone that he had never even met. He knew that his parents' marriage had been an arranged one as well but they had at least known each other before. This princess, however, wasn't even someone from the same country. He'd never even heard of her before, and yet he was just expected to marry her.

He decided it was better that he say nothing as he sat there. His hope was that she would finish more quickly if he didn't distract her and then clear out of his room so that he could curl up on his bed. He wanted to cry, but he knew that the chance of him actually having a cry was pretty slim. He hadn't managed to cry in a very long time now, not since he was sixteen years old. He was pretty sure that when Potter had cursed him, his tear ducts had been damaged - or maybe that was just the lie that he told himself to rationalise the fact that he'd actually associated crying with the boy that he'd spent a lot of his youth obsessing over.

He'd had to put that behind him now though, especially as he was now taking the first steps towards his new life. He had no idea what Potter was doing now and honestly, it was better that way. The way he had lived before hadn't been healthy, and that was ignoring that he'd been on the side of the war that had actually tried to kill Potter in the first place. No, now he only found himself thinking about Potter in passing when he felt the need to cry.

When his mother finally left the room, he fell backwards on his bed and just stared up at his slowly darkening ceiling. It was somewhat mind-blowing for him to know he would probably never see that particular ceiling again, that the spot on the ceiling that he had oftentimes used as the only thing to keep him grounded when the only thing he wanted to do was fall apart.

He managed to slowly take a breath, one that he pulled in deeply through his nose and down into his lungs, letting the oxygen fill him up. It wasn't a sensation that he was at all accustomed to the feeling, but he was about to enter into a world that was completely unknown to him. Eventually, his new bride would become queen, and while there was no chance of him becoming king (which was a relief like no other), he was still going to have to learn how to be consort to a queen. If you had told a younger Draco that this was where his life would take him, he would have laughed in your face, that was for sure.

Eventually, he closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would take him without the added bonus of his usual nightmares mixed in with the newfound one that he would somehow cause the catastrophic destruction of a whole kingdom, much in the same way that he had almost caused the fall of the wizarding world on more than one occasion. The dream was terrifying and far too real for him to be able to deal with, yet there was a chance that it could be a reality.

He tried to push all the thoughts of Arendelle and the war from his mind as sleep began to take him. He tried to get his mind to focus on something else - and that's when Potter walked back into his thoughts. Potter with his messy hair, his piercing green eyes, and that stupid scar in the middle of his forehead. Draco would have complained had that not been a vast improvement on the doom and gloom that he had been all but stuck with over the last week or so.

* * *

"Father's not coming with us?" Draco frowned as he looked around them. They were standing in the entranceway of the manor, Draco's old school trunk was in between himself and his mother. His father's absence was far too noticeable in the otherwise empty house. He had expected Lucius to come with them, even if only to experience a world where he wasn't hated by both sides. He knew it was too much to expect Lucius to care that he was handing his only child over to a royal family.

"He's going to meet us on the boat." His mother told him with a small smile, one that he knew was meant to reassure him but instead just made him even more nervous. He didn't think that he could handle her being so nice to him, not when it was practically her fault that he had been forced into this position in the first place. If she had just had the guts to stand up to him, even just once, then he wouldn't be in this situation at all.

He gave a slight nod as he laid a hand on his trunk, preparing to apparate and trying to ignore the part of him that was annoyed that they even had to apparate in the first place, let alone to get to a mode of transport that was just so… _muggle_. Of course, their opinions about muggles were meant to have changed since Voldemort, but Draco was still working on that. It would take some time to re-educate himself on how to even think about muggles - and by extension muggleborns - without wanting to vomit, but he was willing to at least try.

The apparation made him feel more seasick than he was sure that the boat journey would, so he supposed that was something to thank the muggles for, not that he ever would. He was annoyed enough that he was going to have to live like a muggle once he got to Arendelle. The protections surrounding the kingdom had made it so that his magic was not likely to work there, at least not with his wand as a conduit. He was hoping that he would be able to access some form of magic somehow, but as he'd never been to Arendelle before, he wasn't entirely sure if that was going to pan out.

He stood on the deck of the ship as it left the dock and let himself look out across the sea. There was always something inviting about the sea, but he'd never been able to put his finger on what it was. He tried to shake the thought out of his mind now, but he was all too aware that it was going to be a long journey, made even longer by his determination to pretend that he wasn't too annoyed with his mother (this wasn't her fault, but he couldn't help but blame her at least partially) and his attempts to avoid his father (whose fault this whole nonsense was).

Silently he cursed Arendelle and the way it had cut itself off from the rest of the world. He could understand the reasons behind it, but that didn't mean that he agreed with it at all. He knew that the politics of Arendelle would be something that he would eventually have to get involved in, but he found himself hoping that wouldn't happen for a long time yet. That was a big hope, one that he was pretty sure that he wouldn't get to see though, considering the whole reason that the princess even needed him to marry her was so that she could become queen.

Why him? That had been his first question when his mother had announced the arrangement to him. Why on earth would a soon to be queen pick him as her soon to be husband out of what he was sure had to be hundreds of suitors? His mother hadn't cleared this up much except to tell him that his father had connections to Arendelle - and it wasn't as if Lucius Malfoy was the sort of person that you could walk up to and ask for clarity. So instead Draco just had to stew.

* * *

The boat ride took a couple of days, though it felt like it took months to Draco. He knew he should have been grateful for the 'extra' time as a single man, but really he was just at the point where he wanted it over and done with. He regretted that thought as soon as they came into view of land, however, and his mother was fussing over him in an attempt to make him look presentable.

They were meant to be greeted at the docks by the royal advisor, though it was unclear whether the princess would be with him. He wasn't sure whether the strange feeling he had in the pit of his stomach was nerves or excitement or something else entirely; all he knew was that he felt strange and there wasn't anything that he could do to stop it.

"This will be worth it." He heard his mother whisper to him as they made their way off the ship and down to where a small group of people were waiting for them. Draco wanted to argue with her because he couldn't really see how him being married to someone he didn't know would be worth it, but he knew better so he just kept his mouth shut.

His eyes scanned the small crowd, looking for someone that he wanted to recognise instantly but when no-one immediately jumped out at him, he had to follow his father's lead and shake hands with a man that Draco could only assume was the royal advisor. He introduced himself as Duke Cero and led the small landing party up towards a castle.

Draco was used to castles and grand manors, but there was definitely something different about this particular castle. He reckoned that it was most likely because this castle was actually owned by royalty rather than the school that he attended for seven years, or the homes that were owned by those of noble blood. Either way, he ended up practically holding his breath as they made their way through the gates, and he tried to ignore the complete change in atmosphere between the town and with the castle's walls. He knew that it was probably his imagination or even just his nerves, but everything felt a lot colder the closer they got.

They were shown into what Draco assumed was the throne room and there, sitting on one of the two thrones on a slightly raised platform was a beautiful girl with silver hair and a very serious expression on her face. Draco knew who she was instantly, or at least he thought he did. He supposed the throne itself gave things away, but that wasn't why he felt like he knew her. There was something about this girl…

"Princess Elsa, let me introduce you to Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and their son Draco." The advisor announced, snapping Draco out of his thoughts and back to the present.

He had never met a princess before so he didn't know if he was meant to bow or take her hand or anything like that so instead he just ended up standing there and staring as the princess stood up. She made her way down the steps towards them. Draco noticed then that she was wearing long gloves that went all the way up her arms, past her elbows, so he reckoned that kissing her hand was out of the question. He tried to push the thought that she must be a germaphobe out of his mind as he watched her nod to his parents before stopping in front of him.

"So you're my husband to be?" She asked an eyebrow lifted as she quite obviously looked him up and down, making him feel very self-conscious in the process.

"I - uh - yeah. If you'll have me, that is." Draco winced at his own words. The first words he was ever going to say to his future wife and they were honestly appalling.

"That's some proposal." The Princess hummed. There was a lightly teasing tone to her voice that made Draco want to blush, but somehow he managed to keep his cool. All those years of having to hide how he was feeling day in, day out, we're finally starting the payoff.

"That's just the first proposal." He shot back as he attempted to give her a smile. He knew that there wasn't a lot of time to court her properly - she was turning eighteen next week, and her birthday party would serve as both a Coronation and a wedding - but he still wanted to at least propose to her correctly. Old traditions were what had got him roped into this after all so the least he could do was give them both a proper memory of all of this - something to tell the grandkids about one day.

The Princess watched him for a moment longer before she gave a small nod and Draco had to wonder if that meant that she had given him her seal of approval or if he still had a long way to go. He didn't ask, however. In fact, he didn't really have time to ask before the advisor was waving them out of the throne room so that they could enjoy a banquet - sans princess. Living with Princess Elsa was going to be almost exactly the same as living with his parents, it would seem. At least that was an existence he was used to, he mused as he followed his parents through to a grand hall. He'd just have to find other ways to make Arendelle less lonely than the Malfoy Manor had been.


End file.
